Seberapa Penting Aku Bagimu
by lyfforlife
Summary: [ONESHOT] Seorang gadis sedang duduk manis di sebuah kursi taman sambil membaca novelnya. Seseorang yang yang datang kepadanya tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu. / Dedicated to NHFD#7 #NHFD2016 / Warning inside / DLDR, RnR
Kenalan dulu,

Entah sudah berapa lama punya akun di ffn, sudah pernah jadi author, tapi nggak pede.

Habis kelar UN, tadinya nggak berpikir untuk nyumbang ke NHFD ini. Tapi NHL kok semakin hari semakin sedikit.

Kepepet baru bikin kemarin, so inilah hasilnya. Semoga suka.

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Miss/typo, EYD berantakan, perdeskripsian kurang, dll.

Selamat Membaca!

.

.

.

 **Seberapa Penting Aku Bagimu**

 **Oleh lyfforlife**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis duduk di sebuah kursi taman sambil membaca novelnya dengan tenang. Begitu manis dan tenang sampai seseorang disampingnya tak ingin berpikir untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Rambutnya terhempas angin sore hari membuat gadis itu semakin manis. Kadang ia tersenyum kecil, kadang terlihat biasa saja tetapi masih tetap manis, sangat manis. Mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan seorang pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. Dia mungkin juga ia takkan berhenti tersenyum menatap Hinata kalau daun tidak jatuh di kepala gadis itu.

Naruto berdeham kecil. Membuat Hinata kaget. Tak terpungkiri bahwa wajah Hinata akan memerah kalau Naruto melihat dekat sekali.

"Ah, Naruto-kun membuatku kaget."Hinata menutup Novelnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia begitu senang melihat Hinata setelah pulang dari misinya.

"Aku sudah pulang dari misi, aku juga sudah pulang ke rumah dan mandi, jadi apa aku boleh memelukmu?"

Kau mengajarkannya dengan baik, Hinata. Gadis itu seringkali bilang untuk selalu pulang ke rumah sepulang misi, tanpa harus berkeliaran ke tempat lain dulu.

Hinata mengangguk. Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Cinta begitu manis bukan? Sesaat tak bertemu, rasanya ingin bertemu lagi, apalagi kalau seminggu tidak bertemu. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hinata, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Seberapa pentingnya aku bagimu?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke langit. Ia menarik napas dan mencoba untuk rileks.

"Kupikir aku tak perlu mengatakannya lagi, Naruto-kun. Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali."

Naruto sedikit menggaruk kepala belakangnya, kemudian tersenyum. Tangan kanannya kemudian terulur dan mengusap kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

"Kau lucu sekali. Aku hanya senang sekali mendengarkannya berulang-ulang. Apa kau mau mengatakannya lagi untukku?"

Sekali lagi, Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau adalah penolong bagiku disaat aku selalu menangis dan menyerah. Kau adalah orang pertama yang sangat aku inginkan untuk bersamaku sampai sekarang, selamanya dan sampai aku mati. Kau sangat penting bagiku."

Karena sejak dulu, perasaan Hinata tidak pernah berubah, juga tidak pernah berkurang, apalagi menghilang. Perasaan cinta Hinata terus bertambah seiring bergantinya waktu.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto-kun? Seberapa pentingnya aku bagimu?"

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan lembut dan dalam, mencoba mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Sama seperti yang kau katakan, kau sangat penting bagiku. Tapi..." Naruto hanya menggenggam tangan Hinata erat-erat, dan menahan lanjutan kalimatnya itu. Tatapan matanya masih tetap serius tertuju pada Hinata.

Kalau seandainya Hinata bertemperamen seperti Sakura, Ia mungkin akan marah karena Naruto seenaknya memotong perkataannya yang sangat penting. Tapi Hinata bukan orang seperti itu. Ia setia menunggu lanjutan dari pernyataan Naruto.

Tangan kiri Naruto masuk ke saku jaketnya, mencoba mengambil sesuatu dan mengeluarkannya. Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah yang terbuka diulurkan kepada Hinata. Sebuahh cincin bertahta dengan cantik dalam kotak itu, Naruto ingin melamar Hinata!

"Hinata, aku ingin bersamamu. Sekarang dan selamanya, sampai aku Mati. Will you marry me Hinata?" Naruto berlutut di hadapan Hinata, matanya sayu menandakan bahwa dirinya mengharapkan jawaban yang sangat diinginkannya.

Tangan gadis itu sedikit gemetar, bukan karena takut, tetapi karena terlalu bahagia. Air matanya tiba-tiba keluar dari mata bulannya. Ia mengangguk, air mata kebahagian itu mengalir deras.

Naruto memasukkan cincin itu ke jari Hinata. "Kau lebih mudah menangis kali ini karena kau sangat bahagia, bukan begitu Hinata?"

Hinata mengannguk. Kemudian Naruto bicara lagi, "Mau dengar kabar yang luar biasa dariku?"

Hinata menoleh, pemuda itu mendekat ke arah Hinata dan membisikkan sesuatu. Dengan sedikit tersentak, wajah gadis itu menjadi sangat merah.

Apa yang dikatakan Naruto pada Hinata?

.

.

.

.

Naruto's

Hinata menoleh, aku mendekat ke arah Hinata dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hinata, kau adalah ciptaan yang paling luar biasa yang ada di dunia ini. Kau cantik, kau manis, kau lucu. Satu yang pasti, aku mencintaimu, Hinata!"

Ia sedikit kaget dengan kata-kataku. Namun aku mengecup pipinya dengan segera, dan wajahnya memerah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Dalam hati aku berpikir bahwa cintaku pada Hinata semakin hari semakin bertambah banyak, menumpuk dan memenuhi hati ini. Aku tersenyum lebar sekali.

Aku katakan lagi padanya, "Kita akan jadi keluarga!"

END

Author's note:

Hello, NHLs

Itulah yang bisa aku berikan, so maaf sekali kalau gaje.

Dengan begitu bangga, aku mengucapkan selamat Hari Fluffy NaruHina!

Happy NaruHina Fluffy day!

Semoga kita semua tetap mencintai pair ini ^^

Akhir kata, Keep Calm and Love NaruHina

Juga jangan lupa Review di bawah ini.

Jakarta, 10 April 2016

Cheers,

lyffforlife


End file.
